


Dibújalo mientras lo piensas, voy a quererte hasta el futuro

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Coming Out, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lunch, M/M, Nervousness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Siempre había querido a Kota, desde que recordara.Pero hasta que habían compartido la habitación al dormitorio, nunca había encontrado el coraje de decirle nada.No quería sentirse rechazado y luego ser obligado a verlo día tras día.No quería ser mirado con aire de burla o quizás también de asqueo, si luego no hubiera tenido un lugar donde escaparse, donde refugiarse.





	Dibújalo mientras lo piensas, voy a quererte hasta el futuro

**Dibújalo mientras lo piensas, voy a quererte hasta el futuro**

Hikaru estaba ansiado.

No podía creer en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Esa mañana, en cuanto se había despertado, había sentido pronto un vago malestar, y hubo tenido gana de volver a dormir.

Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

Ese día había invitado a Yabu a su casa por el almuerzo.

Se había ido a vivir en ese piso desde hace un poco más de dos semanas, y el mayor aún no había ido a visitarlo, por causa de los agotadores horarios de trabajo y varios compromisos que lo tenían ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cuando dos días atrás lo había parado en el pasillo de los estudios de la NHK y le había pedido si quisiera almorzar con él en la casa nueva, casi no había esperado que aceptara.

En cambio, el mayor se había mostrado feliz de la invitación, le había dicho cuando iba a estar libre y se habían acordado.

Yaotome no sabía cómo interpretar su entusiasmo.

De un lado, el hecho que hubiera aceptado pronto le daba buenas esperanzas; del otro, en cambio, pensaba que fuera normal por él; por lo demás, habían compartido la misma habitación al dormitorio de la Jimusho por seis años, pues era casi lógico que Yabu no encontrara nada raro en una común invitación por el almuerzo, que no pensara que hubiera nada más que eso.

Como, efectivamente, había.

La noche antes Hikaru había vuelto a casa destruido por los ensayos de la coreografía por la nueva canción, pero no había ido pronto a dormir.

Había escrito todo lo que había sentido los últimos años, había escrito todas las sensaciones que siempre le había dado la cercanía con Yabu, había escrito todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, desnudando su alma en ese papel como nunca pensaba que podría haber hecho.

Luego había quitado el papel, lo había puesto en un sobre y lo había cerrado.

No había tenido coraje de leerla de nuevo.

Se avergonzaba terriblemente, pero sabía que no había alternativas.

Siempre había querido a Kota, desde que recordara.

Pero hasta que habían compartido la habitación al dormitorio, nunca había encontrado el coraje de decirle nada.

No quería sentirse rechazado y luego ser obligado a verlo día tras día.

No quería ser mirado con aire de burla o quizás también de asqueo, si luego no hubiera tenido un lugar donde escaparse, donde refugiarse.

Por esas precisas razones no le había dicho nada, empezando con el hecho que le gustaban los hombres.

Nunca se habían encontrado hablando de los respectivos gustos sexuales, pues el mayor probablemente había asumido que fuera hetero.

Así como, era triste tener que admitirlo, Hikaru estaba convencido de lo mismo por lo que se refería al mayor.

Pero ya no estaba el momento de demorarse, ni de echarse atrás frente a las responsabilidades que tenía con sí mismo.

Había llevado dentro de sí ese amor demasiado tiempo, y ya no podía permitirse de esperar, o iba a explotar.

Eso, por él, iba a ser el día del juicio final.

~

Cuando había oído tocar el timbre de la puerta, se había dejado llevar por el pánico.

Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a curarse de una casa a solas, y por eso también la simple acción de preparar yakisoba lo había confundido.

Estaba a punto de acabar de cortar el cerdo, para ponerlo en la olla con las hortalizas y la soba, cuando ese sonido agudo lo había asustado.

Con el corazón que había empezado a latir en un ritmo que creía imposible alcanzar, había tratado de hacer de prisa.

Corriendo, había ido a su habitación para tomar la letra, queriendo ser seguro de tenerla a mano. La había puesta a lado del fregadero, cuidado que no fuera víctima de las salpicaduras de agua, abierta para acabar de lavar las últimas hortalizas que le quedaban.

Pronto tomó la carne cortada gruesamente y la echó en la olla, haciendo caer distraídamente el hueso en el fregadero.

Después, finalmente, fue a la puerta.

Yabu, frente a él, sonreía.

“Hola, Ko.” le dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa. “Perdone si te hice esperar, pero estaba acabando de preparar la carne, así no tenemos que esperar mucho para comer.” le dijo, confusamente.

El mayor levantó una ceja, perplejo por la tensión de Hikaru. Luego se encogió de hombros, quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos.

“No te preocupes, Hikka, sólo esperé un minuto.” contestó, todavía sonriendo. “¿Qué preparaste de bueno?” preguntó luego, mientras lo seguía en el salón.

“Yakisoba.” respondió el menor, mientras Kota miraba alrededor y hacía observaciones sobre la casa, sobre como la había arreglada, los pequeños detalles que notaba.

Tenía un aire tan tranquilo y relajado que Hikaru no pudo evitar de sentirse mejor.

“¿Quieres algo de beber?” le preguntó, después de unos minutos.

“Un vaso de agua, gracias.” le dijo Kota, y Hikaru se fue pronto a la cocina.

En cuanto entró, se sintió mareado.

Sólo un momento, porque entonces echó un chillo, y oyó a Yabu correr del salón.

“Hikka, qué...” empezó a decir, pero viendo el espectáculo frente a él se calló.

El fregadero tenía que haberse obstruido, de alguna manera. Hikaru se mordió un labio, pensando en el hueso del cerdo.

El agua no era mucha, pero bastante de llenar el fregadero, el mueble a lado y parte del suelo alrededor.

El menor maldijo, antes de enrollarse los pantalones hasta la rodilla y alcanzar el fregadero, cerrando el grifo y mirándose alrededor desconsolado.

Tomó la letra, empapada, viendo las manchas de tinta.

Tenía gana de llorar.

Yabu se acercó despacio, metiéndole la mano en el hombro con aire de comprensión.

“Creo que sea mejor llamar el fontanero, Hikka.” le dijo, en baja voz, como si quisiera evitar de ponerlo nervioso.

Hikaru se giró a mirarlo con aire triste, y asintió.

Tomó la agenda donde había anotado los números que su madre le había dado para esas situaciones, y fue a tomar el móvil.

Cuando volvió en cocina, vio que Yabu había encontrado unos trapos, y había empezado a secar.

“Dice que no tiene compromisos, va a estar aquí en una media hora.” comunicó, en voz neutra. “Olvídalo, voy a secar yo.”

El mayor se encogió de hombros, como a decir que no importaba, y luego con la cabeza indicó a la pieza de papel mojada que Hikaru todavía apretaba en las manos, con aire confuso.

“¿Qué era esa? ¿Algo importante?” preguntó, y Yaotome no pudo soportarlo más.

Echó la letra al suelo, con aire desdeñoso, y se giró hacia él.

“¡Sí que era importante! No fue fácil escribirla, y ahora está enteramente arruinada. Había escrito todo lo que pensaba, pero luego me puso nervioso, y fue inútil. Quería hacer todo bien, pero...” hizo una pausa, mirando al mayor exasperado. “La he escrito para ti, Kota. Para decirte que me gustan los hombres, que soy enamorado de ti y que siempre lo fue. Ahora estás libre de irte, si quieres.” concluyó, sintiéndose peligrosamente cerca del echarse a llorar.

Yabu se quedó inmóvil unos segundos.

Luego, improvisamente, se echó a reír.

Alto, como si no tuviera éxito de pararse, doblándose al suelo y mojándose la ropa, sin preocuparse mínimamente de eso.

Hikaru no estaba feliz con su reacción.

Cruzó los brazos al pecho, dirigiéndose hacia el salón y oyendo al mayor seguirlo.

“¡Perdone! No quería reír, pero... estaba tan gracioso, con esa letra en mano, ese aire exasperado, que no pudo evitarlo.” le fue cerca, metiéndole las manos en los hombros para hacerlo girar, pero el menor se escabulló. “¿Puedo responder, al menos?” preguntó luego, en tono más controlado.

“No tengo gana de hablar.” contestó Hikaru rechinando los dientes, y luego se asustó cuando sintió las manos del mayor moverse a sus caderas, tirándolo contra de sí y dejando que su espalda adhiriera contra su pecho.

“¿Quién dijo algo de hablar?” le dijo, en tono deliberadamente malicioso.

Con un movimiento rápido, luego, lo hizo girar, posando los labios en los suyos.

Hikaru perdió la facultad de pensar.

Se tumbaron en el sofá, todavía besándose, rozando el uno la piel del otro, y pensó que esa fuera la respuesta mejor del mundo.

Había perdido el sentido del tiempo, pues cuando oyó tocar el timbre se sorprendió que hubiera pasado tanto ya, e hizo una mueca de decepción.

Fue a la puerta, pero antes se giró para sonreír a Yabu.

No hacían falta letras ni palabras.

Esos gestos, la mirada de pura serenidad en la cara del mayor, eran todo lo que le servía para hacerle pasar toda tensión, dudas e inseguridad.

Y, estaba seguro, él también tenía la misma mirada en la cara.

Estaban felices, una sensación a que podía acostumbrarse fácilmente.


End file.
